Love Has Happened
by Fangirlofrandomness
Summary: A songfic of important moments in Ron and Hermione's relationship, to a Hindi song titled Ishq Hua, meaning Love Has Happened from the movie Aaja Nachle. It fits Ron and Hermione amazingly. I translated it, and wrote a songfic to it. R/Hr.


(A/N: The song is actually called Ishq Hua, from the movie Aaja Nachle. This is just a translation. I highly recommend you play it in the background while reading this, it fits so well, it is scary! The YouTube link should be on my profile page. The words in italics are the lyrics of the song)

_There was some confusion  
__A bit of fuss and noise  
__Then the heart was stolen  
__And it became yours_

**4th Year, after the Yule Ball – **

"Well, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione screamed at Ron. "The next time there is a Ball, ask me before someone else does!"

Ron stared at her retreating back, utterly dumbfounded. That wasn't what they had been arguing about. He turned to Harry, and saw his best friend's face, mirroring his astonished expression. "Well – that was – completely missed the point!" he tried to tell Harry.

But then, if Hermione's the one who missed the point, then why was Ron the one who was kept awake by bad dreams, listening to the wind howl outside his window?

_When the breeze blows like this  
__Love has surely happened_

_There was some confusion  
__A bit of fuss and noise  
__Then the heart was stolen  
__And it became yours_

**6th Year, after the Quidditch Match – **

Hermione ran into the Common Room, ready to congratulate Ron on his superb flying superbly. She was extremely excited for him, even though they had had a fight just a little while previously. But now that Hermione thought about it, she couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. Why not forgive, since she had already forgotten?

Clambering through the portrait hole into the crowded Gryffindor common room, Hermione's eyes fell immediately on a sight that caused her face to blush an angry red. Ron was sitting in a chair, seated comfortably next to Lavender Brown, and their _lips were connected_!

In that moment, all thoughts of mercy left Hermione's brain. She also forgot that she infinitely preferred talking to Lavender over Parvati. All that mattered was that Ron – _her Ron_ – was passionately snogging Lavender.

Hermione's brain tried to make excuses for Ron, but she bitterly cast each one away. _Perhaps he's just performing a strange form of cardiopulmonary resuscitation_, her brain thought. But of course, Ron had no idea what CPR even was…_perhaps that would explain why they're sitting down!_

Trying to keep tears from pricking her eyes, Hermione ran out of the Common Room before anybody could spot her.

_The journey from the eyelashes to the lips  
__You shouldn't move at all, it would be a mistake  
__The journey from the eyelashes to the lips_

**6th Year – Outside the Common Room**

Ron and Hermione stood looking anxiously forward, as an invisible Harry slipped away to try his luck with the Felix Felicis potion.

Turning to Hermione, Ron was started asking, "Do you think – "

"RONALD WEASLEY!" a horrible Banshee-like cry echoed through the passage. Whipping around, Ron saw an extremely livid Lavender striding up towards him, her eyes full of angry tears.

"Oh, no, it's here," he muttered, so softly that only Hermione could hear, and for a second, her alarmed expression twitched into a half-smile.

Lavender walked up close to Ron, until he could see each tear in her cow-brown eyes. Then her fist swung up, and crashed into Ron's cheekbone, sending him reeling backwards.

Eyes filled with tears of pain, Ron had breath left for only one word: "OW!"

Lavender stood over Ron, tapping her foot ominously. "You think that hurt? How much more do you think it hurt _me_ to come and see my boyfriend with another girl?"

Ron's mouth fell open. He hadn't thought that just talking to Hermione would get rid of Lavender, or else he would have started being more friendly towards Hermione a long time ago.

"L – L – Lavender," he muttered, scrambling to his feet. "It's nothing like that!"

"Yes," chimed in Hermione. "We're just friends, Lavender, we were just talking!" Was it Ron's imagination, or was Hermione's voice just a little reluctant?

Lavender let out something that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "_Talking_? Is that what you call it?"

Pretending to be confused, Hermione sarcastically replied, "If you mean moving your lips and having sounds come out, yes. What do you call it?"

Lavender's eyes widened even more from anger. "Moving your lips? Oh, you can bet you were moving your lips, you – you – nasty, evil, pus-filled man-stealer!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at Lavender's hinted accusation. Ron barely managed to stop himself from laughing. He simply couldn't imagine _Hermione_ as a 'man-stealer'!

Dramatically, Lavender turned on her heel and pointed a finger at Ron, who recoiled immediately, all the laughter in his face disappearing. "We are over!" Then, she suddenly turned tail and ran, loudly sobbing as she went.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron sighed fervently, although he did look slightly guilty as he watched Lavender disappear around the corner. He looked at Hermione, expecting a reproach of some sort.

She opened her mouth, evidently going to reprimand Ron, but then, after a moment, she closed it again. Rolling her eyes, she nodded reluctantly. "That _was_ unpleasant."

An awkward sort of silence hung in the air. Desperately, Ron blurted out the first thing that rose to his lips. "Wasn't it stupid, how she kept thinking there was something going on between us?"

Hermione looked up at him, straight in his eyes, and all of time seemed to stop. Distantly, Ron heard her say, "Yes. Stupid," but right now, everything seemed blurry to his 20/20 vision except Hermione's face, her eyes also trained straight on his. A cool evening wind swept around them, blowing up her extraordinarily bushy hair, and ruffling his extraordinarily carroty hair.

_We're remaining here forever  
__Because love has surely happened  
_

_When the breeze blows like this  
__Love has surely happened_

_There was a commotion,  
__A bit of fuss and noise  
__Then the heart was stolen  
__And it became yours_

**7th Year – After Ron lands with Tonks in the Garden**

Hermione's eyes were huge with anxiety, as she looked at Ron's blanched face atop of the rickety old broom. Even while she worried, her heart pounded with relief that he was finally here, without any damage done to him. As he alighted from the broom, she wordlessly hugged him tight, even more reassured when his strong arms went to wrap around her shoulders.

Ron was exhausted with the effort of so much flying, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Hermione's white face peering up at him. It was a huge comfort to know that she hadn't been in any danger at all, and a greater relief still to hug her and see she really was in one piece.

Even when the disturbing news of George's ear reached the two of them, Hermione shocked herself by heaving a sigh of relief that it hadn't been Ron who had been hit.

_We can control our footsteps, but what about our gaze?  
__We can control our gaze, but what about our hearts?  
__We can control our footsteps, but what about our gaze?_

**7th Year – At the Wedding**

The dance floor was filled with distracting, whirling skirts of every colour, but Ron had eyes only for Hermione. He had asked her to dance to get her away from Viktor, but now that they were actually on the floor, he had no idea what to do.

"Er – " Hermione looked quizzically at him for a moment, and then a small smirk appeared on her face. "You have no idea how to dance, do you?"

"Yes, I do!" Ron was quick to defend himself. "Fred and George taught me." But his confidence drained out of him with every word.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione could barely hold back a snort. Grabbing Ron's hands, she positioned one on her waist, and the other in her hand, ignoring the tingly sensation that was spreading across her body.

Hermione's touch sent a wave of prickly goosebumps over Ron's body, but he tried his best just to focus on Hermione telling him how to move his feet. Slowly, they started dancing, shuffling awkwardly to the music, Hermione bravely covering a wince each time Ron stepped on her foot.

"Hey!" Ron excitedly exclaimed, as a whole minute passed without him treading on her toe. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" They grinned at each other, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment, which was promptly ruined by Hermione accidentally stepping on Ron's foot.

"Sorry," she apologized, but Ron could tell she was dying to laugh. He stared at her, fascinated. Perhaps the reason why he was stepping on her feet was because he spent so much time staring straight at her face. Hermione, on the other hand, was definitely avoiding Ron's eyes, looking everywhere except at Ron.

Once more, Ron's foot hit Hermione's tender toe, and startled, she looked up at Ron, a hint of reproach in her eyes. But that little glint dissolved quickly when she met his eyes and saw that unmistakeable emotion pouring out from his eyes.

And once again, a summer breeze drifted in, wrapping around the couple, making Hermione's skirts whirl around her.

_Let our words control our heart,  
__Because love has surely happened_

_When the breeze blows like this,  
__Love has surely happened_

_There was a commotion,  
__A bit of fuss and noise  
__Then the heart was stolen  
__And it became yours_

Hermione could hardly believe the day was here. It was the day most girls envision in their fantasies, everything from the clothes to the food to the flower arrangements. It was the day most girls envision in their fantasies, everything from the clothes to the food to the flower arrangements. It was Hermione's wedding day.

Of course, with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's magic, details like the food and flowers were perfect. But Hermione's favorite detail was the groom.

She walked down the petal-strewn aisle, blushing slightly, looking down at the aisle. But then, her eyelids flicked up, and she met Ron's eyes, and she couldn't look away.

The whole morning, she had been remembering moments from their friendship, and when she remembered the fights they always had, she couldn't help but wonder how this marriage would turn out. But one look at those eyes, looking at her like she was the only woman alive, and she knew everything was going to turn out perfectly.

And a stray rope of wind blew across the pavilion, caressingly ruffling across their hair.

_Love has happened,  
__Love has surely happened._

(A/N: Leave a review to tell me what you think. Even if you hated it. Especially if you hated it!)


End file.
